1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for making bubbles.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various devices for making bubbles exist. They are usually simple in nature comprising an orifice with a handle, the orifice being designed to be dipped into bubble forming liquid which forms a membrane spanning the orifice. Blowing air across the orifice or moving the orifice through the air causes the membrane to stretch and form one or more bubbles. When a bubble exceeds the tensile strength of the membrane it breaks loose and becomes free floating. Some examples of prior art bubble making devices are bubble wands, bubble swords, and bubble daggers. Each of these devices involve dipping an orifice into bubble forming liquid which forms a membrane spanning the orifice. Blowing air across the orifice or moving the device through the air causes the membrane to stretch and form a bubble. When the bubble exceeds the tensile strength of the membrane it breaks loose into a free floating bubble. No target is designated for the bubbles and no game of skill is suggested or implied.